Playthings
by Renna White
Summary: Instead of Byakuya coming to Rukia's rescue after her fight with Espada 9, a former Captain of the 13 Squads shows up and has some fun with little Kuchiki...
1. Chapter 1

I originally had this down as taking place in 195 ish but I think it scared some people off cuz they haven't seen or read that far into bleach so I am putting it a bit earlier, it doesn't change the story! This one takes place in the Hueco Mundo arc as well, around episode 161. Someone gets to have some fun with Rukia... But a warning, this is a dark very M-rated fiction and if you love Rukia you might get a little sad at first..

I do not own Bleach or its characters, nor do I profit from these stories..

Ch 1

Espada 9 has just been defeated by Miss Kuchiki, his final attacks still holding her down. She is lying motionless on the cold cement floor. Her zanpakto, Sodenoshirayuki lay next to her side, no longer colored of the purest white, instead now stained with crimson victory. She cannot even open her eyes, thoughts barely forming in the darkness of her mind growing more distant by the second.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

(Am I dying? What's that noise?)

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

(Is it getting closer? What is that?)

(It stopped.. I can't hear..)

With that unfinished thought, Rukia slips into an unconcious oblivion.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

The footsteps grew closer to her at a hurried pace. With the blink of an eye, Rukia is whisked away to a chamber deep within the heart of Las Noches.

"Rukia dear, how are you feeling? I know things have been a bit rough since you've been in Hueco Mundo but you are safe from the fighting now," he brushes away some strands of hair from her face. Running a hand down her neck, he calls out again, "Oh Rukia, are you in there? Come on out and play, won't you?"

She begins to twitch and slowly bring her hand up to her chest clutching where she had been injured fighting the Espada. (I'm alive?), She gasps realizing she was concious again and opens her eyes to be greeted by silver hair and an evil, oh so familiar smile stretched from ear to ear.

"That's better, I was beginning to think I'd lost ya."

"Captain Ichimaru! W-Wh-What are you doing here? Where am I, what happened?!" Overcome with emotions, Rukia's head fills with so many questions, (Did he bring me here, did he heal me? My wound is closed but I am still very weak... What happened to the Espada I was fighting?) She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she was laying in a bed in nothing but a red kimono, with the enemies hands at her throat. Gin flicks his wrist to run along her collarbone and skim along the edge of her kimono's collar.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me! You have no right to do any of this!"

"No right to save you? Was that not to your liking? I could have left you to die alongside that hopeless Gillian but I thought you'd prefer to be rescued. Always the damsel in distress, ain't ya, Rukia?" He runs his hand up her cheek. She jerks back and rolls onto her side to face the wall instead of the smiling man. He forces her onto her back, "You will not turn away from me, Rukia."

She pulls her hand back to smack him across his smile but he catches her hand mid swing, "No, no, that just won't do. You need to behave yourself. Bakudo number 1, Sai. There's no use to struggle, you can't fight me."

Rukia knew he was right, (I am too weak to fight back right now.)

"What do you want with me?"

"Why, everything, Rukia, that's why I brought you to my personal chambers. You are mine now, to do with as I please," His smile grows larger at these words as her eyes widen. She opens her mouth to scream but before she can, he releases so much of his spirit pressure that she passes out and her hands drop slowly to her sides.

(This is going to be fun, Little Kuchiki..)

* * * *

"Are you going to keep you eyes closed the entire time? It's not as fun if you don't get into it a little. Well, not as fun for you.." With the binding spell still active, Gin reaches out to brush the hairs off of her neck. He leans in and takes in a deep breath, "Mmm.. Rukia, I have waited a very long time for this, ever since that first encounter I had with you on the bridge when I stopped to speak to your big brother. What was that, 40, 50 years ago?"

Her eyes flutter open in shock because she still cannot move. He begins to kiss her neck, his lips following the outline of her collarbone around to her chest. She yelps as he pulls back the kimono to reveal a little bit of flesh.

"Don't worry, I won't rush this, I want to take my time and savor it.." His voice trails off and his lips move to the edge of the blood red fabric that's still covering her pale skin. He moves his mouth over her breast and gently kisses through the silk to tease her, she shivers from the feeling it gives her. Gin looks at her face to catch her blushing, (Hmm.. Does she like that? I wonder what she'd do if I released the Bakudo?)

"Release," Gin spoke softly, and her body falls limp. It didn't matter that she was no longer bound by a spell, Rukia was paralyzed by fear of what this monster was doing to her. Gin not feeling Rukia resist, rips open the kimono to completely expose her small breasts. He moves his hands over them, lightly grazing each with soft fingertips. He caresses them tenderly, stopping to rub her perky nipples between his strong fingers. She could not move except to arch her back up and breasts out, Gin smiling proudly at this response, he lowers his lips to hug against her body. He traces her nipples with his warm, wet tongue and hot breath. Rukia arches again thrusting her breast to his mouth. She moans a deep sensual sigh, practically begging him to continue his lustful play.

Always one to please, Gin slides his hands over her knees rubbing his way north. His hands went underneath the kimono and found his path blocked by a pair of silk panties. He rubs his fingers gently over her underwear, which excited him to be so close to seeing what they were hiding. He could feel wetness beginning to gather on the silk, he touches the wet spot and she moans again.

"That's more like it Rukia, dear, let it all out. I want to make you feel good..."

(I can't believe I am letting him do this to me! But I cannot fool myself into thinking I really have a choice in any of this. What should I do?) Rukia closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! This story will get definitely get darker, so don't fret. I just like to set up my stories :) sorry if it was kinda rushed!

I do not own Bleach or its characters, nor do I profit from these stories..

Ch 2

Gin spreads open Rukia's legs to give him a full view of her silk panties and he runs his fingers around the trim of the fabric where it meets her skin. He leans down and flicks his tongue over her wet spot, "You smell so good.. Let's get these off so I can have a little taste." He pulls at the last bit of silk that was hiding her body. Rukia tries to shut her legs but his grip is too strong. "What's wrong, Rukia? I thought you wanted to feel good," Gin holds her legs open and rips the cloth from her body. He marvels at the view of her pink, wetness, waiting for his touch. His fingers dance over her smooth bare lips and he slides one finger inside of her, he can feel her getting tense. She felt like she could explode from these overwhelming sensations but she knew this was wrong.

"Stop it! Leave me alone, Let me go!" Rukia began to panic and tries to kick him away from her. (I have to get away.. I can't let him do this..) Gin restrains her legs from kicking and secures himself between them. He licks his lips and dives into her wetness, taking it all in. He devours her, devilishly smiling all the while. Rukia screams out in objection but she cannot get away from him. "Captain Ichimaru!" Rukia begins to sob, "Please stop.."

Gin stops for a moment, "Hmm? What's that? Aren't you having fun my dear? I'm not quite done yet, you might as well enjoy this because you are not getting up yet.." He returns to his previous position between her lips. Rukia was nervous, she had never felt warmth gathering in her stomach like this before and she knew she couldn't get away. Gin slid his finger back inside of her, "Ohhhh..." Rukia moans outs in pleasure, he can feel her tightening up.

(What can I do? I need to escape, I want to get away but this feeling.. This is unlike anything I have ever experienced. I want so desperately to jump up and run away from this horrible man but my body won't release itself from his control.) She blushes at the thought of staying here to enjoy this.

He looks up at her face, tongue still in motion, just in time to catch her cheeks becoming flushed. "I take that as you are enjoying this after all, let's go a step further." He inserts a second finger into her warmth to which her eyes shot open in surprise as it went deeper. "Oh Captain, Ichimaru..."

He felt her push onto his fingers, (She is incredibly tight, is little Kuchiki a virgin? Did I get that lucky? I'm surprised Byakuya could resist her! I won't be able to contain myself much longer, she's far more receptive than I ever imagined she'd be. I was hoping to get a bit rough with her when she resisted but oh well, maybe next time..) He moved his fingers inside of her touching every spot her could reach. He continues licking her sweetness, sending her into oblivion.

Rukia can't hold her moans anymore and her breathing is increasing, "Unhhhh.. Ohhh... Oh, Captain!" His fingers feel her walls tighten as she became instantly wet and reaches her climax. He thrusts his fingers in and out of her a couple of times and pulls his fingers out and up to her face. "See this, Rukia? This is an expression of how much you want me, of how much you enjoyed that just now," she blushes again, "The real fun is about to start, that was only the beginning.."

Rukia lay on the bed completely out of breath, unaware of what was coming next. She glances up to see him standing next to the bed starting to undress, his back to her and the door. (Oh no! He's not done with me yet, I have to try to escape while I have the chance..) She clutches the kimono at her sides and covers herself as she springs up from the bed and darts out the door.

"No, no, this simply won't do, I told you I am not done playing with you.." He leaves his robe on and chases after her, not running at full speed, instead choosing to stay a step behind her and enjoy the chase.

"This is more like it, Rukia, this will be fun.."

* * * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

Rukia tries to keep as quiet as she can as she runs for her life, panting, her breath getting heavier. (I have to get away..)

"I can hear you Rukia, please don't wear yourself all out on my account. You're gonna need that energy when we get back to my chamber.."

(I can do this, I know I can get away from him, from this place..) She pushes open a door and finds herself in a large hall with many pillars in it, Gin still quite a few steps behind, smiling.

"I get what I want, Rukia dear. And I want you. I'm getting closer, do you want me to corner you like a rabbit?"

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

(I have to keep running, it's the only thing saving me from that monster..) Tears begin to roll down her cheeks, she grips the kimono against her chest to keep herself from becoming exposed while running. She wipes the tears from her face and looses her footing, falling to the floor on all fours.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Gin reaches down to his side to grab his Zanpakto to bring it out in the open, "Pierce her flesh, Shinso." It rolls off his tongue and echoes through the hall, into Rukia's ears. She struggles to her feet, in a slight daze, to continue running. Gin watches as she darts back and forth between the columns, trying to keep her distance. She hears Shinso flying through the air coming for her, she quickly turns left and changes her running pattern, thinking she is safe from his zanpakto's reach.

"Oh, Rukia, you silly girl, I don't have to see you to make contact with you," Rukia flinches as Shinso came spearing around the corner heading straight for her throat. She throws her arms up to try to protect herself, just in time to have the cold steel of his blade slice into her upper arm. He withdraws smiling that he made contact. Teetering back, she lets go of her tight grip on her kimono, to clutch her arm and catch herself. She stumbles forward onto her knees and looks towards Gin but instead her gaze is met with Shinso, coming back for a second strike. It was too late to move, Rukia's eyes grew large with terror as the blade landed a second blow, ripping a gash through her kimono and into her side. She looks down at her new wound, watching as the blood pours out from his blade's retraction. She struggles to hold herself together and hide her body from Gin, showing him a look of utmost desperation.

Gin saunters over to his already worn out plaything, humming a cheery tune to himself. Still, holding Shinso, he extends the steel forward to her neck. He moves the blade down to her collarbone and pulls back part of the kimono, revealing her shoulders to him.

"Your skin is so beautiful in the moon's light," Gin glances up at the ceiling of the large room they are in, looking through the many sky lights at the moon shining through. "The only thing more beautiful is seeing your bright red essence flowing out onto that milky skin in the same light. Mmm.."

Rukia tries to push his blade away from her body; lightly cutting her hand against its sharp edge, she falls forward too weakened from her injuries. She lays in wait for Gin to kill her, thinking of Ichigo, Renji, Orihime and the others. "I am sorry, my friends, I won't be able to continue this mission with you.."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate your feedback.

I do not own Bleach or its characters, nor do I profit from writing stories.

CH 3

"What on earth are you talking about, silly girl? I'm not going to kill you, oh no, I have greater plans for you, for us.." He reaches down to her cut side and touches the blood soaking through her silk. He brings his fingers up to his nose and breathes in her scent, before licking the blood off them.

"Mmmm.. What a delicate taste, complete vulnerability. No wonder Byakuya keeps you in that big house all to himself," Rukis squirms on the ground below, so Gin climbs over top of her and straddles her, pinning her to the ground. "Have you ever let your brother have a taste of you? I bet you have, you little tease, acting all innocent with me when you give it up to Captain Kuchiki whenever he wants it. Isn't that right?" She struggles beneath him but to no avail.

He leans downs and whispers in her ear, "I told you, I get what I want, Rukia. But I do have to say this foreplay has really turned me on, as I was wanting to pierce your flesh with my Shinso earlier. I was rather disappointed earlier when you didn't resist as much."

He flicked his tongue against her shoulder as she shivers and closes her eyes tightly, (This can't be happening, this has to be a nightmare!)

"I won't go away if you close your eyes, so you might as well open them and watch."

She can feel a slight pressure building up in his robe, pressing against her legs.

(What is that? It's coming from him.) "No! No, Captain Ichimaru please stop, stop this right now!" Rukia yells out for help and starts sobbing.

"Screaming won't help you here, your friends are nowhere near you. If anything, you will draw unwanted attention from the Espada. The men here don't get much interaction with women, let alone young, beautiful shinigami girls, like yourself. If anyone else came across you right now, they won't be as gentle as I am and you will be very sorry you ever made a noise. Though... That could turn out to be quite entertaining for me, so please continuing screaming if you wish." If you are loud enough, who knows, maybe your friends will come save you. But would you really want that human boy or your brother to find you like this, sprawled out on the floor like a used toy?"

Rukia gasps at the thought of Ichigo or Byakuya bursting through a wall at any moment and seeing her like this. She covers her face and lays motionless.

"I didn't think you would find that a pleasant thought. Now then, are you going to behave yourself or do I need to restrain you again?"

He leans down to scoop her up and is met with a slap to his smiling face, which only grew wider.

"Well then, at least that's an answer... Bakudo 1: Sai. Do not struggle Rukia, you are very weak right now and do not need to lose any more blood."

Paralyed by both Bakudo and the fear of this man's touch, Rukia holds her eyes shut and pictures herself back at home in the Soul Society with her Nii-sama. She loses herself in thoughts of the past, trying to already repress her current situation.

Gin leans in again to pick up his bound doll, "Let's go home and have some more fun, Little Kuchiki," smiling as wide as ever.

* * * *

Rukia was trapped and injured, with no way of escaping, (Struggling against the Bakudo is pointless, he's right, I am far to weak to counter his spell. He won't release me again..)

Gin carries her away, back to his chamber. The room is very dark as clouds pass by the face of the moon, allowing only a small bit of light to permeate the darkness. Rukia tries to look around the room but it's too dark (This can't be good, am I going to die in here?)

He laid Rukia down on the bed and turned back to the door to lock it and put the key into his pocket. "There we go, can't have you escaping again, can we? And I won't be releasing my spell this time, Rukia. You are going to stay justy like that."

A cold chill ran through her entire body, "You are a monster, Captain Ichimaru!"

"I've noticed you still keep calling me 'Captain.' Those days are far behind us, I no longer serve the 13 Guard Squads; Aizen-sama is the only leader I will follow. I am your enemy Rukia, my dear." He sits next to her on the bed and runs his hand up her legs and rests on her thighs. She wishes she could move and get away, but she can't. His hands continue upwards but not stopped by her silk panties this time, they were still on the floor where Gin had torn them off of her earlier.

"Mmmm, still quite wet down here, aren't we? Did I give you that much enjoyment earlier tasting you? Or did you get all hot and bothered by our little chase? I know I did, seeing you run from me trying to hold your kimono closed and falling down. Mmmm or seeing your crimson blood pouring out onto your beautiful pale skin, I couldn't have asked for more. Well... I do want one more thing from you, little Kuchiki..." He climbed on top of Rukia, straddling her body, with its frozen expression.

"You could have made things more fun for yourself. I would love to let you move around and fully enjoy this, but I'm afraid I just can't trust you anymore Rukia. Don't worry, I won't cover your mouth, you can scream if you want to, though it won't do you any good, no one can hear you inside these walls.."

Gin smiles wide and even opens his piercing red eyes from a moment to meet with hers, "I've been waiting a long time for this, Rukia."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews, it's nice to see what people think about your work.. Especially when it's positive! Also thanks to everyone who is adding my story to their update list! I'll try not to disappoint, but a warning: things are gonna get darker from here on, def some non consensual lol..

I do not own Bleach or its characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories. It's all for fun!

CH 4

Gin leans down so his lips were against her neck, blowing out a small puff of air across her cool skin. He presses his lips onto her skin and kisses his way up to her ears, licking & biting the edge of her lobes. He makes his way back down to her shoulders, pulling the kimono off its edge slowly, Gin savoring the grimace on her face. Her disgust ensuing, he rips the rest of the silk from her body and tosses it to the floor.

"You won't be needing that," smiling as evil as ever.

"Please don't do this," Rukia cries out pitifully.

"Don't say such things, my dear, you only have a shred of diginity left, don't throw it away. You know what's going to happen. And," Gin sings out cheerfully, "Ya know ya can't stop me." Gin gets up off of her and the bed and wanders over to the window, watching as the clouds finally pass over the moon, letting it's brilliant light through, landing on his perfectly displayed plaything.

"I want you to be able to see this, the darkness gets so boring." He saunters back over to the bed, undressing his robes and taking off every article of clothing. He returns to his position atop the paralyzed Rukia and presses his body up against hers.

"Mmm.. You are so warm, even with the cool breeze coming in through the window." He rocks his body back and forth against hers, rubbing their naked flesh together. She could feel the heat increasing between their bodies, especially something getting warmer and larger on her legs.

(Oh no!) "Please stop, Captain Ichimaru!"

"You still want to call me Captain? Oh well.. I can't stop just yet my dear, we've just began having fun. I'm starting to feel good Rukia..." He continues rubbing up and down against her body, his erection growing larger touching her skin. He reaches down with his right hand and forces both of her hands onto her legs flat, palms facing up and fingers slightly curved.

"I can still move your body under this spell even though you cannot move yourself, I want you to touch me, Rukia." He lowers himself back to meet her body and rests his hard member carefully into her placed hands.

"Ohhh... Rukia... Such warm, small hands, your touch feels so good!" He began to rub himself harder into her hands. "It's been awhile since I've had a women's touch, I'm afraid I won't be able to contain myself for too long," he groans into her ear. He bites down on her neck and grabs her by her shoulders to steady himself.

Rukia keeps her eyes shut tight and cries out in pain from his biting her. He could swear her fingers clenched up a bit from her pain, which tightened her grip around him. He wasn't sure how her hands managed to move but it was enough to drive his orgasm into overdrive.

"Unhhhh," Gin covered her hands in his essence, "Oh, my Rukia, what a nice little touch you added in there. Was that really a reflex from pain or did that turn you on? It felt like you were trying to make me come faster," his head was laying on her breasts. She could feel him smiling against her chest, those lips were always smiling, she hated that smile.

* * * * *

"You know I have no control over my body right now or I would run away from here. I would never please you in any way intentionally."

"Whatever you say my dear, it doesn't matter. That was a very good start to our playtime, don't you agree? Let's continue having fun Rukia." He grabs her kimono off the floor and uses it to wipe her hands clean.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me now? Please let me go!"

"Oh come now, my dear, I think you know exactly what I want. Are ya afraid? I won't be too rough at first, I wouldn't want to break my virgin flower.." His hands move down her body across her stomach. "Hmm? Or did you give it up to that silly human boy? If not, you'd have liked too, wouldn't ya?" Gin chuckled at the thought of her being with a human boy and he caught Rukia blushing.

"I could never feel that way about Ichigo! But I'd rather think about him than you! You monster!" Tears started rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh is that so? Have you ever gotten as wet thinking about him, as you got for me? Mmmm or maybe it's not him but Captain Kuchiki? Is he the one who gets to have fun with you Rukia? Do you let your brother get you wet?" His evil smile was too much for her to look at. She tries to turns her head away from him but to no avail and cries out, "Nii-sama, help me.."

"Hmm, Are you gonna pout again? I told ya I wanted you to enjoy this," He presses his lips against onto hers and flutters kisses south to where he was going to embrace another part of her body. He began licking her again getting her juices flowing and slid a finger back inside of her pink core. "You really are a virgin, aren't you, little Kuchiki? Mmm, I am really going to enjoy deflowering you.."

She couldn't even get angry at his words, she was lost in her mind, in another world. She couldn't fight the intense feeling building up inside of her. It didn't take long before Rukia was crying out both in hatred of this man and what he was doing and for the ecstasy she was feeling. She was now dripping with honey and Gin hungrily licked as much up as he could.

"There, there my dear Rukia, don't you feel much better now?"

She could not respond, only lie still on the bed trying to catch her breath that he had taken away with his tongue. He climbs back on top of her, leaving her legs parted from where his lips had just been planted. Already hard from licking up her juices, Gin took his powerful cock in his hand and teased Rukia's smooth entrance with its tip.

"Are you ready, dear?" And in he pushed, slowly at first feeling a bit of resistance and remembering its her first time, grabs ahold of her hips and with a single thrust forward he broke through her innocence. Rukia let out a cry, the painful throbbing taking over her body. She was no longer Little Kuchiki, (What will Nii-sama say?! He might kick me out of the Kuchiki clan for defiling myself like this.. Oh god, what have I done? Oh god, it hurts so bad.. Why is this happening..) Tears streamed down from her eyes, she felt so dirty and helpless.

Gin pulled back and out a bit to look at hard, wet cock, "Not as much blood as I thought there'd be, maybe the Squad 6 Captain did get here before me, oh well," He pushed into her with full force, going deeper feeling her tense up. She yelps as he pushes himself harder and faster against her rigid body, which was beginning to become uncomfortable for him.

"Let's get in a better position, Rukia. It's no fun being with someone so stiff, I'm not entirely into necrophilia," Gin laughs at that idea. "You need to enjoy this, I don't know how many times I need to say it. I will make you come while I'm inside of you." He pulls out again and flips her over onto her stomach and raises her hips up, putting her on all fours. Her eyes grew big in fear but no words formed, only tears.

Gin positions himself behind Rukia and re-enters her wet pussy. "Ahhhh... This is much better, don't you agree? I can reach so far inside you from this angle. Ohhh.." Rukia could feel a burning sensation throughout her entire body, (Such an intense sensation, I have never felt anything like it. I can actually feel it through the pain, should I embrace this new feeling? No, that's crazy, he's a mad man. My life is still very much in danger.)

He continues thrusting in and out of her, making her wetter the faster he goes. She began clinch and tighten against his cock and Rukia felt the burning sensation release itself throughout her body with a resounding groan that she could not contain. Gin, hearing and feeling his toy coming, he releases himself inside of her trembling walls.

"See, wasn't that fun? You had your first orgasm, Rukia. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did," He collapses forward onto her back and puts his arms around her waist, moving them up to massage her breasts. "Hmm, I guess I should lay you down now, you poor thing, you're probably exhausted, aren't you?" He grabs her kimono again and wipes away the juices flowing down her legs. He then flips her onto her back, "I don't want to keep you in that spell all night but I can't risk you escaping again." He uses the kimono to clean himself off as well and gets off the bed, walking over to a cabinet. He opens the top door and pulls out a small glass bottle. "This will help you sleep, my dear." He shuts the cabinet and pulls open a drawer from its lower half. He grabs a package and heads back towards Rukia, still paralyzed on the bed, but her eyes are watching his every movement.

He sits next to her on the bed and tears open the package carefully, revealing the shiny silver tip of a syringe. He shakes the glass bottle a few times then pierces its rubber membrane with the needle, pulling up on the handle, filling it with a bright blue liquid. He leans down to Rukia and whispers into her ear, "Sleep well, my pet." He kisses her parted lips and pricks the skin of her neck with the syringe. She cries out in protest as he injects the liquid into her blood stream. She can feel the drug entering her system, introducing a euphoric high that makes her forget about what just happened. She began to smile as her eyes close, her mind drifting away to another place.

Gin smiles as he pulls the needle out of her skin and his lips away from hers. He stands up and tosses the used medical tool into the trash and placed the glass bottle back into the cabinet. He walks back to Rukia, completely passed out on the bed, "Release." Her body goes limp, hands falling lifeless to her sides. He lays her comfortably on the bed and covers her with a sheet. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," he laughs to himself and wanders out of his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I hope I don't disappoint ;)

I do not own bleach or make $$$ doing this...

Ch 5

Gin walks through a series of twisting hallways, laughing to himself about all the fun he's been having. "I hope Aizen-sama doesn't get too upset with me for neglecting my surveillance duties. I can't stay away from Rukia for too long though." He quickens his pace and within minutes arrives in the large room in which Rukia had fought Aaronierro. He scans the room briefly and finds what he is looking for, Sode no Shirayuki, still laying in a pool of blood, mixed from the victor and her defeated enemy. The blood on the hilt and blade was starting to dry. Gin walks over to the zanpakto and picks it up. He feels a disturbance in spirit pressure and looks up to the moon through a hole blown into the side of a wall, "Hmmm... Someone is definitely coming and they are masking their presence. I'd better head back to my pet."

Gin hurries back through the labyrinth of pillars and hallways towards his room.

"Good evening, Gin."

A hand touches his shoulder and he turns around, "Aizen-sama! What are you doing all the way out here? It's so late.." Gin trails off, shifting to hide Rukia's zanpakto beneath his robe.

"Indeed it is late. What's keeping you up at this hour, my friend?" Aizen asks, alreay knowing full well what his subordinate has been up to. "I had a report come that Rukia Kuchiki had defeated my ninth Espada. Did you monitor that event?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama, Rukia actually managed to kill Aaronierro. He inflicted a heavy amount of damage on her as well."

"Is she still alive? I didn't see her anywhere near his body.."

"Uh.. Yes, she is still alive. I have her in my chambers at the moment." Gin laughs a bit nervously, "I don't know what to say, Captain, I got bored and decided to have some fun. I am terribly sorry. Would you like me to let her go?"

"That's not necessary Gin," Aizen looks to his door way, "Let's go have a look at our little shinigami."

Gin smiles and unlocks the door to his chamber. The men walk in and over to the bed that Rukia was sleeping in. "Is she here willfully? I'm surprised to see no restraints."

Gin laughs and opens the cabinet to show off the bottle, "No, just a little kido here and there and some medicine to knock her out is all I need."

"So what were you planning on doing with her zanpakto?" Aizen smirking, looking at Rukia.

Gin keeps smiling and pulls it out from underneath his garments, "I was going to have some more fun with her, if that's ok." He walks through another door in his room, into a bathroom and he washes off the blood from Sode no Shirayuki. He brings the blade back to his bed and lays it next to Rukia. "Would you like to have some fun with her too, Aizen-sama? I wasn't meaning to keep her all to myself, I was just so excited."

"No, Gin, but I am going to sit here and watch as you play with her. Continue as you wish." Aizen looks at a large leather chair by the window and walks over to sit down.

He watches as Gin pulls the sheet from atop Rukia's naked body, (What a great view, this should be very entertaining.)

He spreads her legs open so his Captain can get a full view of Rukia's stolen innocence. He takes the hilt of the zanpakto in his hands and rubs it down her stomach to her bare nether lips. Spreading her open with his fingers he takes the hilt and slowly inserts it into Rukia. "Still wet, mmm.. I think she should be awake for this. That medicine should be wearing off soon.." He gently guides the hilt in and out of her causing her to tighten and get even wetter.

Rukia couldn't tell if she was dreaming but she was feeling warm and tense, (This feels so real, what is this? Am I awake?) She barely squints her eyes open to see Aizen sitting in a chair looking directly at her and Gin with his hands where she couldn't see, but she could feel them. Her body was still motionless, she tried to move but she was frozen. She tried to yell but couldn't.

"Ahh, here she is. Sorry to wake you, Rukia dear, but my Captain would like some entertainment. You probably cannot move your body right now, so don't struggle too hard. The medicine only makes you sleep for a little bit, but then you wake up and you are momentarily paralyzed. Isn't that nice? Your voice will come back shortly, don't worry," Gin smiles and looks up at her. "This will bring you closer with your zanpakto than you have ever been."

(Why is he doing this? Why? I'd rather die than be humiliated like this.. I can't..) Tears stream down her flushed pink cheeks.

With a big thrust, he rammed the hilt deep within her. He could still see tears coming out of her tired eyes. He pushes the hilt in and out of her, his speed increasing. He lowers his lips to her sweetness and begins his intake of her juices. She begins to tighten so much that he can barely push & pull the sword out of her.

She can feel a tingle in her throat which makes her cough. (If I can cough, maybe I can talk again..) "Please stop this.. Captain Aizen, please help.." She looks towards the man sitting in the chair watching her from across the room, but he doesn't move or make a sound.

"Ahhhh.. Your voice came back sooner than expected. Hmm, maybe I diluted the formula too much, so you probably won't be paralyzed too much longer. We should skip the foreplay this time," Gin pulls his mouth away from her lower region, pulling the white hilt out as well. As he stands up to undo his pants, he keeps his robe on, feeling a bit more comfortable hidden within it. He climbs onto the bed and lifts both of Rukia's legs into the air above her head. He moves forward to enter her, pulling both legs to rest against his left shoulder. He steadies himself in his hand and pushes into her tight wetness. "Ohhh, Rukia.. You were ready for me, weren't you? I'll make you feel good, I promise," he moans into her ear and she cries to him again, "Please stop."

"I told you before that's not going to happen. Unless you actually manage to escape or someone cares enough to come get you, then you will be here for a long time. But that's not really so bad, is it? You feel so wet and warm Rukia, it would be a lie if you said you didn't enjoy this. Your body tells me things that you cannot hide. You like coming, and so do I, my dear," he licks her ears and kisses down to her neck.

He thrusts faster and deeper into her core, she cannot help but let out a small moan. She tightens up and screams out as she reaches her peak. She arches up her back slightly and feeling she has a bit of movement, waits for a second to gather her strength and as Gin is busy pushing harder and faster, she kicks sideways with both of her feet into his head. He loses his balance long enough for his hardness to fall out of her while she squirms to back away from him. She kicks at him again and aims for his face. She sees a bright flash in front of her face and feels the cold sharp touch of steel. She laid still on the bed to keep from cutting herself on its sharp edge. Gin looks confused at first, then looks up to see Aizen holding his zanpakto at her throat.

"I think it's best if you lay still while Gin finishes. I don't think you want to get cut by a blade again," Aizen smiles tenderly holding the sharp tip right at her throat.

Rukia didn't flinch, she froze as Gin pushes her down on the bed and re enters her. Aizen backs away but not retreating too far. Gin was so worked up between her fighting back and Aizen watching them that he was building towards his climax fast. Rukia could feel him getting harder inside of her and she knew he was about to explode. She tries to push him away but he gets turned on by her resisting and holds her arms against her chest with his arms and buries himself within her as she tries to struggle. He loses all control and lets go inside of her. She cries out feeling him releasing himself. He gets up and off the bed while she scrambles to grab the sheet to cover herself. Gin gets dressed and walks towards the window again, "I can still feel someone getting closer. How much time do you think we have Captain?"

"It's hard to say," Aizen stares out he window with Gin, "They could show up at any time, finish up in here. I have some things to attend to before their arrival. Have a good evening, Gin."

"Of course, my Captain," Gin walks Aizen out of the room. Rukia lays on the bed clutching the sheet tight to her body and whispers to herself, "What can I do? How do I get out of here?" She looks towards the window, (Who is coming this way? Ichigo, is it you? Please be careful..) She closes her eyes hoping her friends were all still alive.

Gin returns to the room after a minute and looks at Rukia trying to hide herself on the bed. "Well now, what to do with you? I want to keep you safe and hidden away. I don't want to lose my plaything yet.."

"I am not your plaything, Gin! You used me, that's different. I didn't consent to any of this! You're a monster!" She begins crying again, overwhelmed by emotions and everything that has happened.

Gin walks back over to the bed and sits next to Rukia, reaching down to stroke her face, "Don't say things like that, I like you Rukia, I always have. Don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy what we've done together." His hands ran down her cheeks to dry her tears.

"Haven't you done enough? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Hmm? Is that really what you want? You think anyone else will want you now that I've tainted your innocence. Not your brother, nor that orange haired human boy would dare touch you now."

She knew this was true, that's mostly why she was crying. (Nii-sama, Ichigo, please don't hate me, this was against my will..) "What do you plan to do with me now?"

"We should both get some rest, who knows what's going to happen next. I am afraid I am going to have to restrain you again, Rukia. I can't let you escape yet." She doesn't move or look at him as he gets off the bed and walks around the room looking for something. "Ahh here we go." He returns to her side and shows her the restraints he found, "These will keep you nice and safe tonight." He slips a restraint around both of her wrists and ankles and secures them to his bed, stretching her out but still with enough room for him to lay next to her. "Finally giving up on struggling, ne? Good girl." He lays next to her and cuddles against her body warming his hands over her stomach and chest. "Good night, Rukia dear.."

She knew she would be wasting her time if she even tried to get out of these restraints so she figured why waste the time and instead began to fall asleep next to her captor. Taking one last glance out the window up at the moon, "Soon... I know it.."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N:

Ok sorry that took forever for me to write a few hundred more words lol. Please continue reading and reviewing! I LOVE to hear what you guys have to say about my story!! Really, I do!!

I will try to update again soon! I am home sick with a cold so this should give me some smutty writing time!

;)

Ren


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here we go! I love reviews so please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and enjoy! Ok so just a little bit of smutty action in this chapter but number 7 will be crazy, you can only imagine what's gonna happen next! I wanted to make this a really long chapter so I did it it a lil differently. I had fun writing this one, Rukia kinda had fun too ;) I promise lots of good smutty action in Ch 7!

I STILL do not own Bleach, I barely own my imagination.

Ch 6

Off in the distance, two shadows flashstep their way across Hueco Mundo's barren wasteland. Moving closer to our imprisoned heroine, they are completely unaware of the horrors she has been enduring. Time is not in their favor, but they must not lose hope.

"Rukia.."

Will they make it in time?

* * * * *

Back in Gin's chamber, he is curled up, next to Rukia's restrained sleeping body. Both fell asleep surprisingly fast. Rukia, from fear of what he was going to do to her next if she stayed awake; but Gin was just happy to have another night with his toy and wanted to enjoy it as fully as he could.

He misses lying next to a woman at night. In his dreams almost every night, he imagines himself still falling asleep holding her in his arms. Her long strawberry blond hair everywhere, even on his pillow when she'd toss and turn throughout the night. Feeling her soft golden locks brush against his face always made him smile. But that was so long ago, back in Seireitei where she still slept at night, without him. He had been in Hueco Mundo so long, he always wondered if she shared the fond memories of their time together. His hopes were that she still felt the same way for him, his feelings will never change for her. But he will never have her again, they were destined to forever chase each other, but now the running was over. She can't follow him any further, not this time, he had to deal with her no longer being a part of his life. But for tonight, he can pretend. He is dreaming of her as he clings onto Rukia, groping her half heartedly in his sleep, but her tiny body was no comparison to his Ran's..

Rukia is entranced in her own dream world, back in Seireitei, running through the streets of Hanging Dog in the 78th District with Renji. She imagines them being kids again, innocent to the world but ruthless enough to stay alive on those streets. They grew up so quickly it seems now. Their childhood friends passed away and before she knew it, they were enrolled into the Academy, Renji on the fast track to becoming a shinigami. She wasn't in the advanced classes like him but Rukia had always thought she was powerful when she was younger, what happened? She was handed everything she got by the Kuchiki Family, not that she wasn't grateful, she had everything could ever possibly need and more! Most of the women in the Seireitei envied her and wished they could be in her shoes. But, nothing is perfect. She wishes she could have earned it all on her own. She wasn't even strong enough to get away from Hueco Mundo, what could she do? She had managed to get into Squad 13 under Lieutenent Kaien and Captain Ukitake, she had hoped part of that really was due to her skills. She had a place that finally felt like home. Her Captain and fellow squad members would do anything for each other and for her. She pictures herself sitting by Ukitake's desk helping Kiyone file paperwork, she always helped out in any way she could.

All of sudden, her dream world shatters as she was being woken up by a loud crashing through the entrance to Gin's bedroom chamber. He bolts upright in bed as he and Rukia stare at the large hole where his door once was and a dust cloud masking the two dark figures encircles the room for a minute before dissipating, revealing a large black bladed zanpakto as well as a familiar serrated one.

Rukia instantly recognizes both men who burst throught the door and she is mortified that she's naked and tied up when these two find her. (Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick.) "Ichigo! Renji! Please get me away from this place and this monster!" Tears trickle down her face, falling onto her neck.

"That's what we're here for!" Ichigo smiles that she is still alive, "Renji, grab her."

Gin jumps out of bed and grabs his zanpakto aiming it towards them both, "Pierce his flesh, Shinso!"

Ichigo flashes in front of Renji, pulling out Zangetsu to block Shinso's path. "Now, Renji, go!"

Renji uses shunpo to get to Rukia in an instant, both of them blushing when he pulls back the sheet revealing her nakedness. "I'm sorry Rukia! I didn't mean to.." He slices the restraints with Zabimaru carefully avoiding looking at her body and wraps her up in the sheet. He quickly flashsteps back behind Ichigo, who was still fighting with Gin.

"Sorry to take her and run, but we can't stay around here all day." They were out the door and through the maze of hallways before Gin could get dressed.

"Hmm, guess I'm going back out. Or I could just let them have her." He pauses for a minute, "Ha ha, why would I let them keep her? She's mine."

* * * * * * * * *

Flashstepping through the twists and turns of Las Noches, Rukia felt so alive and safe in Renji's arms. His grip was so tight and she embraces it, making it tighter. (I can't believe I'm actually alive, they came for me.. I can't believe they came for me..)

"Oh Renji! Ichigo! I.. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Renji's arm became wet from the tears she lost.

"Silly girl, you don't have to thank us. We should be thanking you for being able to hold on that long! You are safe now, Rukia." Renji leans in a kiss to her forehead as they speed out of the castle towards the desert.

A large crack of thunder snaps across the western sky above Aizen's fortress. (How very omnious) Rukia thought as she clings to Renji like her life depends on it. A bolt of lightning shoots down striking right behind them. She looks back to make sure Ichigo is ok. "Ichigo, are you ok? Ichigo?" She couldn't see him anywhere. "Renji, where did Ichigo go? Wasn't he right here before the lightning struck down?"

"What? Yeah of course he was right here. Where did ya go go Ichigo? We don't have time to play games! Come on!"

Another boom from thunder shoots over their heads shortly followed by more lightning. Rukia falls to the ground and lands on her knees. "Renji, why the hell would you drop me like that?! What's wrong, are you scared of a little lightning?" She looks up, ready to throw sand in at his stupid expensive sunglasses, but he was gone. "Huh? Wh..What's going on? Where did they go?" There was no one around her as she stands up and dusts her hands off on her sheet. She looks to the sky which has turned a hazy yellow. "What crazy weather.." Thunder bangs out again above her head, "Is lightning going to strike again? It did before and they both vanished.. I wonder.."

After a few seconds of rumbling, following suit, another bolt struck down close to her again. She shrieks and closes her eyes.

(I'm still here), she opens her eyes and sees she is no longer outside. She is back in Gin's bedroom, waking up next to him and he has a very tight grip on her body.

"What the hell is going on? What did you do to them? Where are they?" Rukia tries to shake his body off of her as he wakes up rather surprised.

"Awww, why'd ya go and have to ruin a perfect dream like that, huh? I was enjoying that so much, Rukia. What are you yacking about anyways? Where did who go? Who were you dreaming about?"

"Dreaming? No! I wasn't dreaming! Well, I was but then I woke up from the dream when Ichigo and Renji burst through your door," she looks towards the door expecting to see massive damage done to the area but to her surpise, it was perfectly normal. "What's going on here? Did I really dream all of that? Oh god, no.. It can't be.. I'm still here, I thought I was safe."

"Well, you are safe, but sorry to disappoint but I am the only one in here with you. No Ichigo, no Renji. Just you and me. And since we are both awake now, let's have some more fun, shall we? It's close enough to the morning, we can get up early today." His smile returns as his grip around her waist tightens.

* * * * * * * * *

Gin lets go of her for a second to climb out of bed and put his pants on, not taking his eyes off of Rukia at all. He leans down to grab her and she smacks away his hands, "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!." She pulls the sheet over herself, hiding underneath it. Gin laughs and reaches down to pick her up, sheet and all. She struggles but the sheet has her bound now.

(Oh great idea Rukia.. I wonder where he's taking me now..) She couldn't tell which direction they were going. Gin maintains a steady pace, carrying his wrapped up toy. She could feel them going up a set of stairs that seemed to take forever.

"Upstairs? Where are you taking me now?"

"To your room. I can't very well leave you unattended in my room so you can stay up here for awhile. You will be nice and safe up here." Gin pats her on her head through the sheet. "Ahh almost there." He gets to the top of the stairs and walks down a hallway to the last door at the top of this tower. He fumbles in his pocket to grab the key to Rukia's new room. He unlocks it and walks them in. It was an all white room with a large window overlooking Las Noches. There was a bed near the window and an open door that led to a small private bathroom.

"No one will bother you up here," he walks over to the bed and sets Rukia down carefully. She pokes her head out of the sheet to take in her new surroundings. "Is it to your liking?

She glares in his direction, not uttering a word. (Like I'm supposed to grateful to be put in this tower..)

"I'll bring you some clothes to change into later. For now the sheet will do, you won't be needing much clothing up here anyways," his smile grew thinking about the things he still wanted to do to her. "What's wrong? Don't you want to play some more? I know I do." He gets on the bed moving closer to her.

"No! I don't want to play anymore. Please.." Her voice begins to crack as her eyes swell.

"Oh Rukia, what am I to do with you? Ahh I think I know," he looks over to the wall at the two metal circles hanging on chains. "Let's get you up." He grabs at her arms so she can't push him away. She tries to kick at him but her legs are trapped under the sheet that he is climbing on. "Not this time. Come with me. We are going to make you more submissive." He manages to slide a hand under her and pick her up in the sheet. He walks over to the chains and wrangles one of Rukia's hands free. He opens the small shackle and puts it around her small wrist. Closing it and locking it into place, he quickly takes her other hand and restrains it as well. He sets her down and looks at her; her arms are straight out on each side making her look like she was going to be crucified. "Now for your feet.."

Gin secures her kicking feet into the matching restraints, just enough chain for her to stand and move but her feet won't go more than a couple of inches off of the ground. He stands back and smiles.

"And, let's lose the sheet," he grabs the corner she had tucked in and pulls the cloth loose from her naked body. She cries out as she is left hanging, completely exposed. "That's more like it."

"I hate you. You're disgusting." Rukia spits in his direction just missing his head.

"Now, now I'm playing nice so you have to too." He takes off his pants and looks her up and down. "Mmm.. I will never tire of you.." He gets close enough to touch her shoulder but doesn't let his body brush up against hers yet. He runs his hand down to her breasts, caressing her flesh. Leaning down he takes her nipple into his mouth and bites gently as Rukia lets out an uncontrollable moan. "I know you like that Rukia, it's ok if you enjoy this."

"I could never enjoy this!" She was beginning to tear up again. She turns her head to look out the window, to try to ignore what this man was doing to her body.

"Ahh I know what will bring you around," he begins to lick his lips as he pulls away from her breast. He reaches down with his hand and slides it across her bare entrance and then slowly pushes it inside of her.

"Ooohhh," Rukia gasps at the strong finger moving in and out. (This is really hard to ignore.)

"Would you like me to lick you?"

She continues staring out the window, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Ehh, let's try it anyways, I promise to make you come." Gin gets on his knees and leans forward and begin to kiss her thighs and run his other hand up her leg. He kisses his way up and when he reaches her lower lips, his hand slides up and spreads her open so he can get a full view before diving in. "So beautiful," he softly blows at her pink core causing her hips to rock back. He licks her lips and moves his way inward, taking her clit in between his lips and rubbing it gently, kissing it.

"Oh god," she couldn't hold back, she felt like she was going to explode at any minute.

He continues moving his finger inside of her, pulling back to tease her and then thrusting forward to please her. He now begins to lick her small swollen nub and draw circles around it with his tongue, every couple of licks stopping to suck it gently.

"Ohh.. Oh god.. I.. I.. Unhh.. Unnhhh.." Rukia tightens up and comes, rocking her hips hard against his finger to his surprise. She was panting so hard she let go of her hold on herself to hang from the restraints like a doll.

"My, my. Look at you all worn out!" Gin pulls his finger out and looks at her honey dripping from him. "I'll let you rest for a bit, but then I'll be back to get mine. Sorry but I'm going to leave you on the wall for now, you can't be trusted yet my dear." He stands up and walks to the bed wiping his hands on the sheet, then reaching for his pants to get dressed.

"Wait! You can't leave me like this! Please!"

"Maybe this will teach you to listen to me. Once I can trust you, Rukia, I will let you stay in here free of restraints but for now I have to keep you safe silly girl." He walks back over to her, chained to the wall, leans down and kisses her cheek, "Don't worry I won't be gone too long. No one knows you are up here yet so I need to go tell Aizen-sama I moved you so we can have this tower all to our selves. Don't go playing with anybody else while I'm gone." He throws his head back to laugh as he walks towards the door, reaching to his pocket to get the key. "Hmm on second thought, maybe I will leave the door unlocked. It's not like you will be going anywhere.. See you soon Rukia!" He waves good bye to her, turns and walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

She can hear him walking down the halls, humming a happy tune to himself. "Oh god, this nightmare is never going to end," she looks back to the window, "Is someone really coming for me? Did Aizen just say that to drive me crazy? Please, someone.. Come save me!" She doesn't have the will to even stand up, she really feels like she is never going to leave Hueco Mundo, so she continues to hang, lifeless in those chains. She starts to cry herself to sleep, at least she can get away in her dreams.

* * * * * * * *

Gin walks down the long hallway, looking at the many other rooms as he passes them by. (I hope Aizen-sama doesn't mind me taking the largest room in this tower, but I need to keep her away from everyone else and that room can conceal her spiritual pressure so it will be harder for someone to find her and rescue her there. I really hope the Espada take care of whoever is coming this way.) He walks through another door and begins descending the large staircase. He flashsteps down the many stairs in an instant and heads out of the tower towards Aizen's throne room.

Entering the large room, Gin looks around at the members of the Espada standing around, awaiting orders from Aizen. "What's everyone doing? Have the intruders breached the castle walls yet?"

Some of the Espada were obviously missing. Aaronierro was defeated by Rukia, Noitra was looking for someone strong to fight, Szayel was in his lab, watching Renji and Uryuu move through the tunnels. "Where are numbers Four and Six? I hadn't heard any reports of them fighting anyone yet." Gin looks around the room for an answer.

"They are out taking care of some things that I had asked them to."

"Aizen-sama, there you are. Do you have any orders for me? Has anyone breached Las Noches inner wall yet?" Gin was anxious to know how much time he had left with his toy.

"No, I know you want as much time with your plaything as you can get so I will allow you a little bit more. But Gin, you had better hurry back to her. I have not seen my sixth Espada for awhile, he was prowling around the towers this morning. You wouldn't want him to stumble upon your toy, would you?" Aizen looks at Gin, already knowing where he had stashed Rukia.

Gin looks out the throne room window trying to sense Grimmjoww but to no avail. "Hmm. Well, Aizen-sama, if you would, please alert me of any changes in security. You know where I'll be." He smiles and nods to his former Captain, taking his leave back to Rukia.

Aizen keeps smiling after Gin exits, "This should start to get interesting, I knew Grimmjoww would find some interest in guarding those towers today. I hope he gets to have a little fun before Gin returns."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew.. Ok sorry for that taking so long. I was going to end it in this chapter but I chose to redirect the story for a moment..

Yes there really are two figures flashstepping across the desert.. It is NOT Ichigo or Renji however, Rukia only dreamed that, DEF not those two however two people are coming. They will show up soon enough but Rukia's not quite done in Hueco Mundo ;)

Please review :) The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I will have to write the next chapter! It's a win-win situation for everyone! Thanks!!


End file.
